Inside the Mind of a Maruader
by lilynicole1313
Summary: This is just a collection of one-shots from inside each of the Marauder's minds during their seventh year at Hogwarts. Lily/James; WolfStar. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but plot :) R
1. Love Changes Everyone

Chapter One: Love Changes Everyone, Even Arrogant Toerags

James remembered vividly the look of disgust Lily Evans gave him when he announced he was Head Boy at the start of term. However, things had changed between them. She actually had civil conversations with him about classes. The light of hope burned deep within him as he thought about her, walking down the corridors to go to class. A flash of dark red hair alerted him to Lily's presence and he instantly messed his hair up…again. She walked right toward him, a small smile on her lips. "Good morning, Potter."

He glanced around. Where did Padfoot go? "Morning, Evans."

"Did you finish the Transfiguration essay?" She asked politely.

He felt someone bump into him hard, but it didn't register who it was. "Matter of fact, I did." He grinned. "I'm not sure I…what?"

Her startlingly green eyes widened in surprise. "You didn't hex Snape."

"Huh?"

"He bumped into you on purpose and you didn't hex him. Are you okay, Potter?"

He tried to remember Snivellus passing by him, but came up empty. "I'm fine."

She gave him an odd look. "Would you mind helping me with the essay? I'm not sure I found all of the ways human transfiguration can go wrong."

He opened and closed his mouth, speechless. Finally registering what she said, he nodded eagerly. Then, realizing he probably looked like an idiot, he cleared his throat. "Sure. Evans, Hogsmeade's this weekend. Do you wanna go with me?"

She pondered his question, brushing a strand of hair back behind her hair. "I believe I will, James. I guess even arrogant toerags can change."

He grinned. "Shall we, Lily?" He said as he moved to open the classroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Cure for Boredom

Sirius sighed, leaning back in his chair as McGonagall droned on about the importance of the N.E.W.T.s. Couldn't the old woman see that nobody was paying attention? He glanced at Remus. Well, one person was paying attention. He looked pale and shaky, but he gave his full attention to what she was saying. When she dismissed them, Sirius waited by the door for Remus. "You alright there, Moony?"

The adorable werewolf shrugged. "I'll be alright."

They sat down under the beech tree by the lake and Remus pulled out a book. Sirius lay down, his head inches away from Moony's thigh. "I'm bored."

"You're always bored, Padfoot."

"Let's play the truth game." He said, pulling the book out of Moony's lap. "I'll go first. Do you fancy anyone?"

Remus's face turned pink. "Yes. How come you haven't been sleeping with all the girls the last two years?"

"I fancy someone. Is it Rebecca Goldstein?"

"No. May I have my book back?"

Sirius grinned evilly. Leaning closer to the prefect, he whispered seductively, "You can for a kiss."

They both stood up and Sirius had his back against the tree trunk. Remus planted both hands on either side of Sirius, leaned forward, and lightly kissed him. The electric shock shooting through Sirius jolted him and he hungrily pulled the werewolf closer, deepening the kiss. "I think you cured my boredom, Moony." He said breathlessly.

Remus smiled. "Do I still get my book back, Padfoot?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: An Apology Is All It Takes

Remus headed for his usual table in the library. The only problem? Severus Snape occupied one of its two seats. He sat down anyway. Snape sneered as he opened his book to work on the essay for Professor Slughorn. "What's the matter, Lupin? Your other friends desert you?"

He shrugged. James and Sirius were still sleeping. "No. I'm not always with them, Snape."

He rolled his eyes and began writing again. Remus sighed, quickly checking his facts about Felix Felicis. "It's golden with little fish jumping out of it." Snape said quietly, glancing at his essay.

"Thanks." He looked at Snape. Under his long, black, greasy hair and hook-shaped nose, Remus saw himself: just as much as an outcast and just as smart, just as unwanted. "Snape, I'm sorry for James and Sirius always giving you hell."

Snape grunted and left. Remus finished his essay, leaving the library after a couple of hours. Unfortunately, James and Sirius spotted Snape. "Ah, Snivellus, finish all your tasks for becoming a Death Eater?" James asked.

"Is he smart enough to be one?" Sirius questioned. "Ah, wait, they'll take anyone I hear."

Remus watched quietly, unseen by his friends. Snape yanked his wand out, but James quickly disarmed him. "_Everte Statum!_"

Snape flew backwards and the two friends left, laughing hysterically. Remus waited and approached Snape. Holding out his hand, he waited. Snape eyed him warily but took the hand. "Thanks, Lupin." He took the bag from Remus and slung it over his shoulders, offering him a small smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Thoughts of an Outcast

They didn't care about Peter anymore; nobody needed him. He knew what they said about him behind his back. He was short, ugly, useless, talentless, a failure, pathetic, and stupid. Potter had Evans; Lupin had Black; he had nobody. He hated feeling left out.

James and Lily had their heads together, discussing some Head Boy and Girl duty. Remus had his favorite book open, devouring it once again, while Sirius tried unsuccessfully to get his boyfriend's attention. Peter sat alone, brooding. No one other than those three talked to him; he'd overheard Lily tell James she wasn't sure about him. He stared into the fire, his thoughts turning to the Death Eaters. He vaguely wondered if they'd accept pathetic failures like himself. Suddenly, Remus jumped up and left. James and Sirius nodded at each other across the room and glanced at Peter, giving him the signal.

He silently left, undetected. When he was away from the grounds, he transformed into a rat and waited by the Whomping Willow. Not long after, a big black dog joined him, panting happily, soon followed by a large stag. The stag pawed at the ground and Peter slipped under the tree, touching the knot and making it go still. As they joined Remus, as a werewolf, in the Forbidden Forest, Peter wondered if they only let him around because he was the only one small enough to still the tree. For now, though, he obediently followed the boys around.

After the fun night, he collapsed in his bed, exhausted. As he drifted off to sleep, his mind once again turned to the Death Eaters and how anyone can join their ranks. Perhaps, one day, he'd go see. If he still felt like this. But for now, he was content to be friends with James, Sirius, and Remus, even if it was only because he could turn into a rat. He did know, one day, he'd show James up for laughing at him every time he failed to do something right the first time.

He would, with or without the Death Eaters, finally do something extraordinary.


End file.
